


Summer Love

by 1698Queen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, One-Shot, Summer, catradora, enjoy, flirty texts, prompt llines, relationship, window watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1698Queen/pseuds/1698Queen
Summary: Adora catches Catra staring at her and decides she can't wait any longer to tell her how she feels.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Summer Love

Catra

The night was quiet, softly creeping by in the background as I observed her from my window. She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed over, and her laptop sat in front of her, bathing her skin in blue light. She leaned forward occasionally to type something before slumping back, her eyebrows pushed together and her lip between her teeth.

Once in a while she would look out her window, her eyes quickly finding the outline of my curtains staring back at her. My figure was cloaked by the darkness behind me and the edge of my black curtains obscuring my silhouette. Or so I thought.

My phone buzzed against my thigh and I pulled it out quickly, leaning my head back to rest against the wall behind me.

_You’re pretty cute when you’re stalking me._

My phone almost slipped through my fingers as I looked back out, eyes wide, my heart jumping out of my chest.

Adora was standing at her window now, her phone in one hand, her other raised to wave at me. I pulled back from the window immediately, retreating back into the shadows cast by my bedroom walls. I pulled my phone up to my eyes to reread the message, just double checking.

I clicked on the message, finger hovering for a moment.

 _Don’t flatter yourself_ , I responded. _And if you’re gonna flirt with me, at least do it in person._

I hit the send button, my hand dropping back down to my side. I took a step forward to peek out the window. She was still standing there in her window, looking down at her phone. She glanced back up, smiling, before throwing her phone on her bed. I watched as she walked away from the window and out of my line of sight.

The corners of my lips turned down. I thought that she would at least rise to the bait so we could continue texting.

Flicking on the lamp on my beside table, I settled against the headboard, groaning.

Summer had arrived just a few weeks ago and I was already bored. Adora had been busy preparing for her new school in September, and I didn’t really have any other friends that I saw outside of school. I stared down at my phone, fingers hovering idly, before I just let it drop on the bed beside me.

A few seconds later, I jumped to my feet at the sound of my window opening – and promptly relaxed at the sight of a blonde ponytail appearing through the opening.

“Hey, Adora,” I said, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

“Catra,” she said, pulling herself into my room completely.

“Why’d you come?” I asked. “Don’t you have work to do for your new school?”

“I decided to take you up on your offer, and come flirt with you in person.” She leaned closer to me, her face barely an inch from mine, before her lips curled into a smile and she leaned back to start laughing.

I watched her laugh for a moment before I gave her a good shove. “Whatever, Adora,” I murmured, ears burning.

She settled onto the bed beside. “So, why are you stalking me?”

“I wasn’t stalking you,” I shot back. “I was just looking out my window. Not my fault you never shut your curtains.”

“Well, I would start but how can I when I have pretty women staring at me?”

“Ugh,” I said, pushing her. “You’re so full of it, Adora.”

“No, I’m not.” She dodged my hands. “I’m just telling the truth. You’re gorgeous, and I should have told you that before.”

I turned my head, bending it so that my burning cheeks were hidden behind my hair.

“Well, friends -”

“I like to think we’re more than just friends.”

I stopped short, turning quickly to face her. “What?”

“God,” she said. “And I thought you were the smart one.” She slid closer, sliding her hand into mine. “You’re all I ever think about, Catra.”

She leaned closer and I could feel her breath across my lips. My eyes widened, then relaxed and I placed a hand on her cheek, but didn’t move to close the gap.

She closed the distance between us, kissing me softly. My veins felt like fire, like ice, and I dove into the kiss with all the feelings I’d been holding down since I met her. My other hand went to tangle in her hair and hers landed on my waist, pulling me closer. It was soft and passionate, and when she pulled away, my lips chased hers and pulled her back to me.

“Catra,” she said when she pulled away again. She laughed. “Wow.”

“Don’t ruin it,” I murmured, curling my free hand over our joint ones.

“You’re perfect.” I looked down again, my ears feeling as if they were submerged in water, overwhelmed, and filled with so much happiness.

“Adora,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

My smile widened, and I pulled her to me again.

It was too bad she left my heart in pieces at the end of that summer when she left me for her new school.


End file.
